Harmonics
by XatLenore
Summary: When Sweetie Belle gets a new harmonica for her birthday, the Cutie Mark Crusaders decide their special talent would be entertaining. When they catch the eye of an older stallion, he asks them to do a private concert for him. They soon find themselves locked in a concrete room and are subject to brutal torture, torment and rape. (Grim/Dark)
1. Chapter 1

Sweetie Belle awoken and it was morning. Same as it was every morning, the sun was shining and the weather was perfect. She stretched, hearing a few joints crack before she stepped out of her bed. Her hoofs on the cold floor made her shudder. She trotted downstairs with a smile on her face for it was finally her birthday. She knew the day ahead of her was going to be full of presents and laughter and smiles and her two bestest friends in the whole wide world, Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom squealed as she stepped into the clubhouse, hugging Sweetie with all her force. Scootaloo trotted over and gave Sweetie Belle a childish punch to the shoulder, making Sweetie squint a bit since it hurt a little. Sweetie was weaker than the rest of them and she was sure if she showed it they'd make fun of her for it. Applebloom held a box on her head with a pretty ribbon on it. Scoots had a tiny bag being held in her mouth.

Sweetie saw the two presents and started bouncing up and down and said in her squeaky voice, "ooh let me open them! Come on guys!" Applebloom laughed, "Come on now Sweetie Belle, ah'm pretty sure you can wait until after you eat y'er cake," Sweetie tilted her head overdramatically to the side and pursed her lips, "you baked me a cake?"

She bit her lip remember all the other times Applebloom tried baking. Seeing Sweetie's expression, Applebloom had to laugh, "Ah _bought _yah a cake from Sugar Cube Corner!" Scootaloo laughed and said in a almost mocking tone, "A cake from Applebloom's the last thing anypony would want on their birthday." Applebloom glared at her Pegasus friend for a while before turning back to Sweetie Belle, giving her a smile, then turning and trotting to the other cardboard box near the thinking spot.

Putting the box in front of Sweetie Belle, she sighed in content. The cake was the same colour of her mane and coat with the words "Hapy Birthday Sweetie Belle" and a poorly done picture of Sweetie. Scootaloo tilted her head seeing, "Hapy"

"I think you're missing a few P's there." She said sarcastically with a grin. "Guess ah ain't getting a cutie mark in spellin' any time soon" Applebloom muttered looking at her blank flank. She instantly perked up, "But we can get it in entertainment!" she yelled. Skootaloo covered Applebloom's mouth with her hoof and hissed, "Applebloom you're gonna spoil her present!"

"Entertainment?" Sweetie Belle asked, lifting a brow. Skootaloo let out a fustraited sigh and looked over at Applebloom, who did a awkward giggle and muttered a quiet "woops?"

"Here, it has something to do with your present," Skoots handed her the bag, "We were thinking about ways to get out Cutie Marks and thought up- -" Sweetie interrupted as she pulled out a harmonica, "A harmonica?! Getting our talents in harmonica playing?!" Applebloom threw her box on the floor, "or flute playin'!"

Sweetie opened the box and held up a wooden flute, which was more of a fife than anything. Sweetie still had the harmonica in her right hoof. "I think a harmonica would be easier to play. When I can do magic I'll have to give the flute a try too, huh?" Sweetie said in her childish voice as she looked at her two filly friends. Sweetie blew into the harmonica and it sounded awful, she did an awkward laugh.

Applebloom jumped up and down, "That was great Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo rolled her eyes and added, "Yeah, if you're deaf," Applebloom turned to Scootaloo and glared a little, "well its her first time playin' it! Its not gonna sound like a symphony," , "Applebloom I know that bu—", "Y'all probably don't even know what a symphony is!", "Well at least I—" they were interrupted by another blow of the harmonica which sounded even worse.

Scootaloo carried two sticks in her mouth, Applebloom with the flute and Sweetie Belle with her harmonica. They were walking to the school, although they were all on a break. The swings at the school were the nearest thing to a playground that they could get during this time of the year. Scootaloo was walking slightly ahead of the two.

"So when we get out Cutie Marks in entertainment, ewe can travel the world!" Applebloom said happily with a skip in her step. Finally they got to the playground, Scootaloo running to the swings befor either of her friends could get to it. She hopped on and flapped her wings to propel herself and make her swing higher. Sweetie Belle climbed onto the swing next to her, not bothering to swing while Applebloom just sat on the grass since the only two swings were taken up.

"So what songs do we know?" Scootaloo asked, tipping back her head to see if anypony was around. Sweetie Belle tilted her head to the side over dramatically and thought about any songs she knew, "I know songs but not how to play any," Applebloom stood up on her hoofs and said in a happy tone, "How about we write a song!"

"Write a song?" Scootaloo replied, slowing down her swinging. "Yeah! We can write one!" Sweetie Belle blew into her new harmonica, closing her eyes as she tried hard to make a loud sound with it. When she opened her eyes she noticed something far off in the distance. Blinking a few times she lowered the instrument from her mouth and squinted her eyes. It looked a lot like a stallion, not too tall and a little scrawny. "Who's that?"

Applebloom turned her head, Scootaloo looked over too and they both wondered who he was. He wasn't too close to the school but they could tell he was walking closer. Scootaloo ignored it and tapped her two sticks on her hoofs to make a beat. "So I'll do the drums, Sweetie Belle you can play your harmonica and Applebloom you play the flute." Applebloom sat back down on the ground and blew into the flute, the sound coming out was as equally as awful sounding as Sweetie Belles harmonica drones.

"Ready guys!?" yelled Scootaloo in a raspy tone, kind of like Rainbow Dash's. All at once they all started playing their instruments. It sounded completely horrid, but Scootaloo soon heard behind the awful sound, a pony clapping their hooves.

It was the scrawny stallion. He was clapping for them and saying in his almost husky voice, "Bravo! Bravo little filly's!"

The three smiled and Scootaloo said in almost a yell, "wow thanks mister!"

The stallion was brown with black hoofs. His mane was choppy and greasy, pretty gross. It was black and a little long for a stallion. He was tall enough to look down at the three, his smile showed his strangely clean teeth but the left eye tooth was missing.

"You young filly's are pretty good at that, do you have a band name?" asked the older stallion. Applebloom jumped up and down, "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo looked over at her, "Well thats who we are but its not our band name.", "Well then what in the hay is out band name?!"

The two argued for a while and soon agreed that they never even had a band name, but would make up one. The stallion laughed at their childishness and said with a chuckle, "Whatever band you little fillies are I'd like to hear more of you," the three giggled to each other in joy before inhaling to blow into their instruments, aside from Scootaloo who twirled the sticks. The stallion stopped them before they could make the horrid noises again, "But! Could I maybe have a private concert?"

Scootaloo pursed her lips and tilted her head, Sweetie Belle looked over at her two friends and Applebloom squinted her eyes at the stallion. "Could we... could you excuse us?" The three little fillies each put an arm around the others shoulder huddling together. They all leaned in and began whispering to each other.

"Girls, what should we do?" asked Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle looked from Scootaloo to Applebloom over and over as she talked, "Stranger danger! We don't go!" Applebloom jumped in, "Now hang on y'all. What if are special talent really IS music?" Scootaloo tilted her head a little, "Then how come we don't have our cutie marks?" Applebloom had to grin, "Because thing 'bout it! Maybe its doin' private shows! Or doin' it in front of an audience!" Scootaloo grinned back at her, "Oh of course!" Scootaloo and Applebloom smiled and nodded at each other, then looked at Sweetie Belle, whom was quiet for a long time.

"I...guess that makes sense" she said with a lot of worry in her voice. Applebloom squealed, "Perfect!' the three broke apart and looked over at the stallion, "Of course we will, mister!" Scootaloo said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sweetie Belle was fed a breakfast of pancakes by Rarity who invited her over. "Sweetie Belle, darling!" Rarity said as she walked about behind Sweetie Belle who was sitting down stuffing an unreasonable amount of pancakes in her mouth. "You already look older!" she said as she continued to clean and prep the kitchen. Sweetie looked the same, but being the elder sister she had to lie. Sweetie took it as a complement and giggled as she continued eating.

"Oh Rarity, me and Scootaloo and Appleboom are going to do a private concer—"Rarity interrupted, "Sweetie, proper grammar please. Scootaloo, Applebloom and I!" The young unicorn lowered her head, "sorry, sis." Rarity picked up a few spoons and put them in the sink, "not a bother my dear! Don't think much of it, Sweetie"

Sweetie Belle finished her pancakes and looked over to her sister then the time. "Uh oh! I'm gonna be late for the meet up!" Sweetie said as she jumped down from the table and ran away. Rarity yelled after her sister, "Aren't you going to clean up!?"

The three little fillies met up at the playground next to the school where the stallion was already waiting. He looked as if he hasn't been sleeping, Sweetie with her natural caring heart asked, "are you sick? You look awful." The stallion rubbed his eye and did a little chuckle, "Thanks...and I never slept last night. I was getting everything ready," Applebloom tilted her head, "uh...ready for what?" The stallion smiled at the little fillies, "Ready for the concert of course."

He began walking. The three little ones walked behind him with tiny grins on their faces. But their grins soon faded into frowns as they noticed how long they have been walking. Its been only 15 minutes, then soon it became 20 then 30. As they walked the three talked amongst themselves while the stallion never said a word. Finally one of them spoke up

"So what's your name? Where are we going?" the stallion smiled to himself, "I'm just a stallion who likes music! And we're going to my house, its a little far away" Scootaloo frowned, "A little? We've been talking forever!" The stallion chuckled again, he seemed to laugh a lot at their childishness. He said with a smile as he turned his head to Scootaloo, "We're almost there"

The stallion was walking them far away from ponyvill and down a abandoned dirt road where there was hardly any houses, each one uninhabited by anypony. Others were home to wild animals. Finally at the dead end of the road, there was a small house. It was a little broken down and looked as if it was only recently abandoned. Applebloom looked at it, "You live...here?" she said tilted her head and scrunching her nose. The stallion nodded and stepped up the rickety three steps of the house.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed, Sweetie Belle tripping up a little. The stallion opened the door and the three walked in before him. Already Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom could feel a little knot in their stomachs telling them this wasn't a good idea, but the constant thought of getting a cutie mark kept them going.

Inside the house was shockingly well kept. There was a faint smell of leather and lemon scented cleaner in the air.

There was a couch, a arm chair, a glass table, multiple paintings of what looked like abstract looks of harmonicas. Sweetie took note that he liked harmonicas. The floors were polished and easy to slip up on, they could see there was a basement with a foal-proof cage like thing in the way of the basement, made to stop little baby ponies from crawling down the stairs. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked to his living room, eager to get the show done and over with. They dropped their instruments on the table.

The stallion quickly followed them and interrupted their frantic act of getting ready, "Girls, wouldn't you care for a drink first?" Sweetie Belle went to protest but Applebloom said in a bit of a worried tone, "O-Of course sir!" The stallion smiled a bit, closing his eyes then opening them, "Well, what would you like? I have water, soda, juice, cider—oh but you're all probably too young to drink my cider."

Scootaloo's ears perked up at the word "juice" she let her tiny wings flap as she replied, "Oh Juice please!" The stallion nodded and went into the kitchen. Almost instantly the three little fillies huddled together.

"Girls! We need to get out of here!" yelled Applebloom in a bit of a sotto voice, Sweetie had tears in her eyes, "O-Oh sweet Celestia what do we do?" Scootaloo replied to them, "We...We just do the show and leave guys, nothing bad should happen,"

"Am I interrupting?" asked the stallion. The three jumped at his voice. They instantly un-huddled and went into a disorganized line. The stallion handed each a glass of clear red juice. The three instantly drank it as if they were being timed or judged by how fast they were to drink it. The stallion sat on the couch. The fillies put their drinks down and looked at the stallion. He tapped his hoofs together as if waiting. Applebloom took it as a signal to start the show.

But the moment she went to dash back in front of the table to get her instruments she noticed the room spinning. Her body became weak and she got incredibly drowsy. Sweetie and Scootaloo felt the same. Their eyes opened wide and Scootaloo shrieked, "Wh-What did...y-you do to..." she was too weak to finish her sentence. The stallion stood up and flicked his mane. Sweetie Belle was now on the floor, her body feeling weak and almost hot; she looked to the door and tried crawling to it while tears of fear fell down her face. The stallion stepped on her tail to stop her, making her let out a short yelp.

"Insomnia pills...add them to drinks, makes you fall asleep. I guess it explains why I have these bags under my eyes..heh heh" the stallion spoke with a chuckle. Scootaloo felt her stomach turning, the fear making her want to throw up. Applebloom was already asleep. Sweetie Belle had passed out, the pills taking the full effect on the little ponies now. Scootaloo was still awake. The stallion walked over to Scootaloo and looked down at her. "Well...guess we'll have to move the show somewhere else since your friends are falling asleep. What do you think, little filly?" Scootaloo's vision was blurry. Her eyes were closing from her eye lids feeling so heavy. The stallion reached his hoof down making her flinch and he began to gently stroke her purple mane slowly. Everything became dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetie Belles eyes opened. She looked around and tried to move but was instantly stopped by the feeling of a heavy metallic ring around her whole hoof. She looked down to see all her hoofs are tied in chains. Her friends were lying asleep on the other corners of the room. The room was a perfect square; the walls and floor were made of cold concrete. There was a staircase on the wall in front of her, each step was high and made of concrete as well. She couldn't see where they leaded to. She looked to the other wall; the chains were embedded into the wall making it impossible for her to get out.

She felt only panic and fear, a sickening mixture of disturbance and regret of going to the stallion's house filled her body and poured out her eyes as tears. She began to scream in a high pitch squeal, "Help! Somepony help us!" her screams continued for a long time.

Eventually the screams awakened Applebloom, her head slowly raised and she shuffled her hoofs a bit, the metallic clanks made Sweetie turn her head. Applebloom instantly screamed and backed away from the pile of chains and hit her plot on the cold concrete wall and screamed louder. She was terrified, tears were already beading in her eyes and she felt herself getting sick. Scootaloo was still lying as if dead, but she was breathing.

Sweetie was still screaming, Applebloom had joined her. Both were screaming and calling for help but it was to no prevail. Soon, they heard a noise. Hoof steps on wooden floors above them, getting closer to the stairs. The wooden tapping became concrete scraping as they seen the figure of a pony on the top of the stairs.

"Are you awake, my little fillies?" said the voice of the brown stallion. The brown stallion walked down the stairs and the two awake fillies went silent in fear. They could hear his hoofs hitting the concrete stairs with the tiny jingle jangle of multiple instruments. Finally he got to the basement floor. The end of the staircase was 10 feet away from where Sweetie Belle stood.

"You little fillies slept for so long, I thought you'd never wake up!" the stallion had a saddle bag. He put it on the floor and began taking out various instruments. A tambourine, a recorder, two drum sticks, a xylophone key, an ocarina, a jingle bell and of course, a harmonica

Sweetie Belle finally chocked out a scream, "Why are you doing this?!"

The brown stallion began to organize the instruments, placing each next to each other in a line. He smiled to himself, "Well because you wanted do to a concert for me. And now you will." He placed down the xylophone key then went to put down the harmonica. He held it in his hoof and continued to stare down at it. It was gold and glossy and looked rather nice. Smiling at it he put it back down next to the xylophone key. Applebloom looked over to Scootaloo who was still lying unconscious. She began screaming her name to wake her up. Applebloom's voice was getting hoarse.

"Scootaloo is her name? Oh my little darlings, I don't know your precious names! Do tell me won't you?" he said as he stood up and walked towards Sweetie Belle slowly. Sweetie backed away as far as she could until her back was pressed on the wall. She was whimpering, sweating and crying silently as the stallion got closer. He put his hand on Sweetie's curvy mane and gently stroked the side of her face. With a almost modest and caring expression on his face as he looked down at her.

"My names Pan, just pan" he said as he continued to caress Sweetie. Sweetie was too terrified to answer him. Moments passed and she never said a word, then Pan's expression gloomed. He frowned and said in a sweet voice, "My precious little filly...tell me your name won't you? Or I'll have to punish you somehow...now I don't want to hurt any of you. It'd be hurting me more than you if I did."

Sweetie tried to speak but her throat closed and her mouth went dry. Pan was scowling now and pushed her head down onto the concrete floor. "State your name!" he yelled, pushing her down so her face was pressed on the floor, she couldn't speak. She could feel the force bending the muzzle giving her whole body excruciating pain.

The little unicorn could only whimper in pain before Applebloom screamed at him, "Her names Sweetie Belle! Mines Applebloom! Hers is Scootaloo! Please stop, you're hurting her!" Pan looked down at Sweetie and made a little "oh" and let his hand off her head, but she stayed down. He looked to Scootaloo and calmly walked over.

Scootaloo laid there, vulnerable and helpless. He sighed in disappointment. "This one wouldn't go to sleep. Had to give her a little more of the medicine. Poor thing, still asleep. Doesn't mean she can't play me a little song. You...uh..Sweetie my precious, could you kick over the harmonica?" Sweetie was getting up and looked over at Pan. Her eyes watered and she wanted to resist but she knew he could do worse. She kicked the harmonica over. Pan picked up Scootaloo and held her in his arms like she was a baby. Scootaloo started to groan a bit and move around as if she was waking up.

Pan lifted her up higher and leaned his head down and kissed her. His lips on the little ponies felt damp and almost cold. Scootaloo's eyes began to open as the stallion opened his mouth, keeping his lips pressed on hers to make her open too. Once her mouth was open, he took the harmonica and with one swift movement, shoved it halfway down her throat.

Applebloom screamed in fear for her friend, Sweetie Belle's stomach turned and she threw up bile. As Sweetie wiped the vomit from her bottom lip she could see they Scootaloo was now awake. Pan continued to shove the harmonica down Scootaloo's throat until only the edge was.

Scootaloo was screaming now, making a hoarse and disgusting harmonic sound. As she'd breathe in and out the sound of a panic scream muffled with a harmonicas chime filled the basement. Scootaloo was in pain, the harmonica choked her and made her gag continuously. Pan held her until she squirmed out of his grasp onto the floor and struggled with her hoofs to get it out. She began to vomit; the harmonica began to slide out. Tears and spit covered her face as she screamed in agonizing pain.

Pan sat with a content grin on his face, eyes closed and tilting his head listening to the sounds of her torture as if it was divine symphonies. The vomit and spit began to make the harmonica come out until it was halfway out; Scootaloo grabbed it and tore it out, ripping her esophagus and making her shriek in pain. "How I love the harmonica," said Pan as he opened his eyes and reached down to caress the little Pegasus, who was breathing and gasping for air on the cold concrete floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Scootaloo continued gasping for air until she finally stopped. She cleaned the vomit from her mouth a little more before screaming at Pan, "What's wrong with you?!" Pan reached over and went to put his hand on Scootaloo's tiny head. Scootaloo instantly smacked his hand away and stepped back and fell over the little pile of chains. Landing on her back she instantly got back onto her hoofs.

"You're sick!" she screamed again. Pan put his hoof on his forehead and said with a grin, "I don't feel sick." Scootaloo scowled at him. The constant stinging pain in her throat from the recent event made her eyes squint. The stallion picked the harmonica up with his hoof and smiles at it. But soon frowned as he continued to look at it, "Now Scootaloo...this is no way to treat a instrument. You could of dented it."

"Well you could of killed me!" Scootaloo screamed in a raspy, hoarse yell. Both Sweetie and Applebloom had their hoofs over their eyes. The stallion looked to Sweetie Belle, his black eyes narrowing at the little one. "Weren't you the little filly who had the harmonica at first?" she instantly whimpered and tried to back away but she was already pressed against the wall. "Here, how about you play it for me"

"D-Don't..force it down my mouth please..." she said in a whimper. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears of fear. Pan sat down across from the cowering unicorn and held the vomit and spit covered harmonica in his hoofs. Extending his hoof out to give her the harmonica, Sweetie began to whimper and cower more. "Not using your mouth? Well where else could you play the harmonica?" he paused "oh, I know a way you can play it,"

Sweetie Belle clenched her teeth together as her eyes widened in fear. Pan put his harmonica on the floor next to himself. His two black and brown hoofs went down to her underarms and he picked her up like that. She was lifted three feet above the floor, her heavy chains making little noises as she was lifted. He pushed her on the wall, the concrete felt cold on her back.

With fear in her heart, she tried to scream but Pan instantly did what he did to Scootaloo, leaning down quickly and pressing his mouth on her open on. He slid his tongue in her mouth. He tasted vile. Sweetie Belle had tears going down her face, crying louder as her mouth was violated. Pan pulled back, a long line of drool between their mouths, dripping down his chin.

He placed her on her back, Sweetie was too scared to know what he would do to her if she tried to run. Applebloom watched in terror, knowing she could be the next in the merciless acts.

The vomit and spit covered harmonica was picked up and it was held lengthwise like it was when he was going to put it in Scootaloo's mouth. Instead he held it between her legs. Sweetie was only a child, therefore it wouldn't fit in. He prodded the rectangular edge inside her sex making Sweetie Belle cower and squeal in fear. "No! Don't! Please stop! It hurts! It hur—" befor she could finish it was halfway shoved in.

She screamed feeling her entrance being torn, the blood was already dripping out. Clenching her teeth and groaning in utter pain through them. "And then the audience says encore!" yelled Pan in a happy and childish tone. He waited, not putting anymore of the harmonica in. Looking back at the two other little fillies he repeated himself, "Encore! Say Encore, audience!" Scootaloo hissed, "We'd never!" Applebloom cried and sobbed as she spoke, "Stop it you're hurtin' her!"

Pan had an open mouth, teeth smile. "Encore! Encore!" he said again, louder and cheerier. He started laughing at himself in the most childlike, care-free way. "Ha ha ha! We'd never!" he said sounding as if he was trying to impersonate Scootaloo. He leaned his head back and shook his head a lot as he spoke, doing a terrible impression of Applebloom, "Stop it y'all er hurtin' her!" he continued to laugh, as he started pushing down on it, driving it deeper in her. The teeth of the harmonica scratched her vulva the more he'd drive it in. The bile and spit barely lubricated it enough to get it in all the way. As pan finally got almost the entire instrument inside her he cried out with a laugh, "Now play the harmonica, Sweetie Belle! Let me hear you play it, come on!"

Sweetie screamed, the pressure between her legs making her whole body rack in pain. It stung, feeling like one thousand needles was stretching her entrance and tearing it, making her vagina rip open even more until it was torn beyond her ability to withstand.

Applebloom, not being able to take the screaming of her friend anymore, sobbed and screamed over and over, "Take it out of her! Can't ya'll see she's in pain!?"

Pan's eyes narrowed as if he instantly lost interest in the whole game. With a little sigh he tugged the whole thing out of her. As he tore it out of her she let out another high pitch shriek. Her breathing was hitched and her face was still an expression of agony. Her purple and pink mane was sprawled over the floor, her tiny chest rising and dropping as she breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath. Blood was covering her crotch area and was still bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Pan had a smile on his face as he watched the three fillies lying as close to each other as the chains would let them go. The innocent and adorable sight of the three sleeping little fillies warmed his heart and made him coo in delight. The brown stallion had a bucket of cold water and was holding it in his mouth by the handle. Around him were multiple other various containers of water. A barrel, a beach bucket, a tin bucket, a few plastic baby baths and the pale in his mouth. Now holding it with both his hoofs he splashed the fillies with the water making them all jump, scream then scurry up against the wall farthest from him, Sweetie Belle limping.

"You're all so dirty, I need to clean you." He said with a smile, picking up the nearest pale of water. Scootaloo screamed at him, "when are you going to let us go?!" Pan's ears perked up. He looked at the three as if they hurt his feelings. "Why would you want to go? You're not having fun?" he asked with a frown. Applebloom started crying again; Sweetie Belle was hugging the yellow earth pony. "I don't want anypony to leave anyway..." he said sounding a bit bashful. He splashed another bucket of water on Scootaloo, she began shaking in the coldness of the air and water. "Because I've fallen in love with each of you" Pan said blushing a little.

Sweetie Belle felt her stomach churn, her eyes stinged with the tears and she gritted her teeth at his sickening words. Applebloom snapped, "well if y'all love us so much why don't y'all let us go?!"

Pan smiled at Applebloom and walked over. She was still in Sweetie's embrace. Pan put his hoofs between their bodies and pulled them apart and picked up Applebloom like she was a baby. Applebloom was too scared to move. The stallion almost scrawny arms wrapped around her and held her as if the was the world's most precious jewel, as if she was his whole world. He lifted her up just enough for him to gently kiss her on the forehead. As his lips gently touched her forehead Applebloom let out a whimper.

The stallion reached over and dragged over the nearest baby bath. "You'll all learn to love me back," Pan smiled, "because love must be mutual for it to work out." Scootaloo's eyes were wide open "_He actually thinks he loves us, doesn't he?" _ She thought to herself. "Wh- Are you planning on marrying us or something!? You're sick! What's wrong with you!?" Scootaloo screamed. Pan chuckled and held up Applebloom like he did Sweetie Belle before. Initially, Applebloom got scared that he was going to shove something inside her genitals as well. The yellow earth pony began to squirm and try to get out of his grasp. He held her up over the baby bath. With a smile, he dropped her and she fell into the bath. The water was so cold it knocked the air right out of her. She was completely submerged in water, the stinging icey pain was almost unbearable and she instantly poked her head out of the water and gasped for air. Her lungs were instantly filled with the freezing cold water. Once her head popped up Pan instantly put his hoof on her head and forced her back down.

Applebloom could feel herself panicking even more, her little hooves kicking as the thrashed around underwater. Pan smiled as he held her down under the water. He looked over at the two little fillies, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Both were screaming and shouting at him to stop. Both the young fillies voices have become hoarse after screaming nonstop for the past few days. Their eyes were stinging from the tears that were still coming out.

Pan kept his eyes on the two young fillies, giving them his usual modest like smile. Blinking a few times and letting his grin get bigger, not for a moment breaking eye contact with the two. Applebloom was still underwater, her body was getting weaker but her heart was still racing. Trying to thrash more and fight for her life. Pan was still effortlessly keeping her underwater. Finally Applebloom stopped moving. She felt her body grow even more tired and she knew this was going to be it. This is how she was going to die. As her vision began to fade she imagined herself back at the farm. She saw herself getting tucked into bed by Applejack, Applejack giving her a small kiss on the cheek before walking out.

_Writers note: A baby bath is like a large plastic container made for bathing toddlers_


	6. Chapter 6

Applebloom's body was lying on the concrete floor. She looked like a soaked ragdoll. Sweetie and Scootaloo were beginning to get sick. Their mental fatigue and physical dismay was taking its toll. They have been locked in that basement for four long days. They were both too skinny to hardly move and their stomachs hurt. They felt themselves wanting to vomit but they had nothing in their stomachs.

The two were shivering and whimpering. The two lid close together for warmth and comfort. It was late at night and dark in the basement. It was cold, too cold. A light turned on and Pan walked down the stairs. He looked over to the dead earth pony, her body draped in the corner like a garbage bag.

Pan's ears perked up when he heard a stomach growl. He looked over to the two fillies. Scootaloo rolled into a tighter ball and grumbled in her sleep. Pan giggled at their cuteness. "Is somepony hungry?" he asked as he walked closer to the two. He gently caressed Sweetie Belle's head and she weakly began to wake up. "Mmn?" she groaned as she lifted her head and looked up at Pan.

She quickly jumped and stepped back but tripped over her chains. Pan tilted his head in confusion at her reaction, although they've been giving him that reaction every day. "Are you two hungry? I can hear your bellies from upstairs," he smiled brighter, "Would you two like some food?" Sweetie Belle looked over to Scootaloo who was lying on the floor still asleep. Pan tilted his head to the other side and said with a giggle, "well? Want something to eat? Oh! You both like juice don't you? How about I go get some juice for you two then I'll come down and prepare food for you two? Oh it'll be so much fun!"

Pan jogged in place and giggled again before running up the stairs, banging his shins and wincing as he did. Sweetie Belle nudged Scootaloo who woke up and panicked, Sweetie soon calmed her down, "it's just me, Scootaloo! He says he's going to feed us" Scootaloo let out a sigh, "it's about time."

The sound of clatter came from upstairs and Pan laughing to himself. He trotted back downstairs balancing a glass of juice on his back and head, holding a butchers knife in his mouth holding it by the handle. At the sight of him with such a weapon the two little fillies let out a whimper and began trembling. Pan dropped the knife, it making a huge metallic clank as it hit the floor. He picked up the juice from his head and back with his hoofs and let the two fillies take it.

Scootaloo took it without hesitation, clearly more thirsty and fond of juice than Sweetie was. Sweetie at first refused but Pan's constant grin and modest eyes made her slowly take it, but not drink it.

Pan picked up the knife again, "now what should I make you two?" he said with a muffled voice from having the knife in his mouth. Soon his ears perked up and he had a bigger smile, a look on his face that both said, "I know!" and brought fear to the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders hearts. Pan looked to Appleblooms still wet body in the floor and walked over to it. He effortlessly rolled her onto her back, her body flopping like a rag doll.

With one swift blow he drove the knife into Appleblooms chest, making blood splatter against him and the floor around her. Sweetie screamed a high pitch, hoarse scream as she saw her dead friend getting stabbed. Pan smiled and began to hum a song to himself as he slowly began to slice down Appleblooms torso. Her insides could be seen and the foul stench of her organs began to drift and linger in the room. The smell alone was enough to turn Sweetie and Scootaloo's faces green and wretch in disgust.

Pan laughed and flipped the knife in the air and caught it by the handle and stabbed back into Applebloom right on her groin and cut back up to make an even bigger opening in her torso. There was now a huge slice going from her groin to her neck, with his hoofs he reached in and pulled out some of her guts, too bloody to be identified. Pan licked his lips and said with a bubbly voice, "I sure wish I was the lucky one who could have a bite of this. I bet she tastes as good as she looks" he finished as he looked down at Appleblooms face and kept his smile modest while blushing a little.

He carried what looked like lungs and a heart over to the two others and slapped it on the floor. The moist splat made Scootaloo urge and cover her mouth. The sight of Applebloom now cut open, her entrails spread out of her sickened the two beyond reason. They wanted to throw up but there was nothing in their stomachs that would let them.

"Eat up my little ponies!" he said happily and licked his lips again, poking his tongue to his upper lip where some of her blood splattered. Pan stood before them, towering over them, with his usual modest smile and adoring eyes. Blood was splattered up his hoofs and his chest, with a little bit on his face. The pile of guts and blood clots in front of them were just in their reach but they didn't go to try and get any.

The two were terrified and backed against the wall, eyes stinging from tears and whimpering. Pan frowned at them, "you two really should eat, I could hear you complaining from upstairs."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shook their heads and urged but only spit came out. Pan sighed, "guess I'll have to feed you two myself!" he picked up a blood drenched lung and walked to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie screamed, "No! No! No get away from me!" As Sweetie screamed Pan shoved the lung in her mouth. It felt almost freezing cold; it tasted metallic from the blood and a little salty. The texture was disgusting and stomach churning, Sweetie instantly spat it out. Pan sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't be wasting food my little ponies," he quickly picked it up and shoved it back in her mouth and covered her mouth with is hoof to force her to swallow it.

The feeling of the slimy organ going down her throat was enough to make her instantly puke it back up. Pan sighed again then chuckled, "you are a picky eater, Sweetie?" Sweetie couldn't stop urging and sobbing on the floor. The stallion looked to Scootaloo who was too in shock to do anything. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were shrunk from the horror. Pan reached down to the pile of guts and picked up Applebloom's tiny heart. Scootaloo covered her mouth with her hoofs and her tiny wings flapped a few times as a reaction.

"Here comes the train!" Pan said in a childish tone and put his hoof on Scootaloo's forehead, forced her back hard on the floor making Scootaloo grunt. Pan bit the heart and held it in his mouth so he could use both his hoofs to pry hers apart. Pinning her down on her back by her hoofs, she screamed. Pan leaned down once she began screaming and pressed the heart on her mouth with his. Forcing the heart between her lips then soon into her mouth until they were kissing. He continued to press his mouth on hers and slide his slimy tongue into her mouth to push the heart in, forcing her to swallow.


	7. Chapter 7

Pan sat on his chair with a mug of cider. He exhaled with a slight sound of content. Hoofs and chest was covered in dry blood that was beginning to flake off over time. It began to smell fouler and he wasn't a fan of stench. He rose from his chair and put the mug back on the counter and walked into his bathroom. His bathroom was strangely clean, which went well to the rest of his house. Everything he owned he kept nice and clean.

With his hoof he turned on the faucet but once the water started he heard a knock at the door. His ears perked up and he quickly washed off the best he could then turned off the water. He was near clean when the knocks at the door became much more violent. A voice boomed from outside, "Royal Guard! Open up!"

Pan felt a knot in his stomach, his heart began to race and he felt a lump go in his throat. The amount of panic he had pulsing through him was too much to handle and he felt as if he was going to throw up. His head lifted from the sink and he saw himself in the mirror. The sounds of the fillies screams echoed in his ears as he continued to stare back at himself. His eyes were locked with his and he whispered, "Why do you have to be like this?"

The knocking became louder, "Come to the door!" Pan felt tears building in his eyes as he looked at himself. He could still see some of Applebloom's blood on his lips. He repeated himself, "Why do you have to be like this!?" he screamed again at himself.

His reflection replied, "Because you're sick Pan! You need help!"

Pan snapped back, "No I don't! I can get help on my own!"

He saw himself scream back, "You need help!"

Pan screamed back equally as loud, "No I don't!"

It shouted back, "You need help, Pan!"

The royal guard opened the door and walked into his house. "Sir!? Sir please calm down! We wish to speak with you! Sir!" there was two guards, one a Pegasus and the other a unicorn each dressed in the usual armor. Their eyes widened at the sight of Pan staring blank at himself. His eyes wide open and his pupil dilated a little, looking as if he was shocked out of his mind. The unicorn stallion walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Sir could we-"Pan instantly turned to him and screamed, "No I don't!"

Pan began to scream over and over and hyperventilate. The guards looked at each other and nodded, the Pegasus walked around the house.

"Now sir, I'm going to need you to calm down." He put his hand on Pan's shoulder and Pan instantly backed up and fell backwards into the tub. He scrambled to his feet and rolled into a ball in the corner of the tub. "Sir? Are you alright? Should I call a doctor?" the royal guard didn't take a step further, knowing Pan could have a violent reaction. Pan was hyperventilating and sobbing. Tears, spit and snot ran down his face and made him look more pathetic.

Pan slowly began to scream, breathy screams like when you try to scream in a nightmare and only that breathy muffled sound came out. The brown stallion continued making the hoars sounds as he had his mental breakdown.

In the basement the two little fillies, covered in blood, tears and sweat were listening intently to the awful noises Pan was making from upstairs. They both heard hoof steps coming down the stairs; they both felt fear until they saw it was a royal guard. Instantly they began to cry in relief. The royal guards eyes widened at the sight, his breathing hitched and he covered his mouth with his hoofs. Quickly he ran over and tried to undo the chains but nothing would work . "Don't worry, you're safe now," said the guard.

Upstairs Pan was still having a panic attack. Spit and snot was covering his face as he cowered in the corner of the damp tub. He began to urinate and sob louder until it was just screams over and over. The other guard ran upstairs to make sure he was okay. "He's not calming down" said the unicorn said as the Pegasus ran up next to him. The unicorn sighed and reached into his saddle bag and took out a tranquilizer and shot it at Pan. Pan, covered in his own snot, spit, urine and tears, was shot right in the shoulder. His vision blurred and he felt his body get weaker until he couldn't stay awake. He passed out on the floor of the tub. The two royal guards sighed at each other and picked gross stallion and took him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweetie Belle awkwardly sat in the wagon next to Scootaloo. The pain between her legs made it hard for her to sit. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were sickened beyond their ability to withstand. They were rushed to the hospital as soon as they were taken from the house. The two royal guards were awarded for finding the two missing fillies but were unable to find Applebloom.

Once Sweetie and Scootaloo were taken to the hospital they were given fluids and many needles. Sweetie Belle was given stitches all along her sex. They told her due to the injuries it'd never be fully repaired. They sat Sweetie Belle with her Pegasus friend and they were given special food made for the ponies that were medically starved. Once they ate enough, they began to puke. Scootaloo was the first to vomit.

Out of her mouth squirted out white liquid with chunks of bloody globs. The nurses instantly jumped over to make sure she was okay. Nurse Redheart was the first to get to her. She rubbed across Scootaloo's back over and over to comfort her as she barfed. She continued gagging and urging after she had no more fluids left in her stomach. The nurses tried their best to comfort her and make her stop.

Soon they noticed the bloody clots that were in her vomit. Their eyes widened before Scootaloo cried, "Nothing's wrong with me," she rubbed the vomit from her mouth, although the nurse handed her a napkin. "That's...That's Applebloom..." Scootaloo cried. The nurses felt their stomach tense up at the thought. Both looked down at the pile of barf on the floor and nudged one another to indicate them to go clean it up.

Down the hall, Pan was strapped to the bed and asleep. He was in an almost coma like state from the tranquilizer. Lying on the bed on his back, his mouth was open and a bit of drool dripping out. Nurse Dusty Rose had already washed off all the fluids from his body and he was given a few pills to keep him calm. Eventually he woke up and noticed he was tied up. He weakly struggled but soon calmed down and stayed lying still. He knew where he was.

"Where are my little ponies?" he asked, though he was alone in the room. He yelled out again, "where did you put my precious little girls?!" another nurse overheard him. She paged the doctor to tell him that Pan was awake. Instead of a doctor walking in, a cop walked in. The cop was a unicorn, wearing a cops jacket and hat. He walked over to the bed and stood next to him as he laid still on his back. Pan's blood shot eyes looked over to the cop, but his head stayed still.

"Pan Fryer?" asked the cop, Pan didn't move. "You're under arrest fo—" Pan interrupted, "Its not my fault..." he said with a sigh, still weak from the drugs. The cop raised his brow

"oh?" the cop said with a bit of sarcasm

"I...wish I wasn't like this..." Pan said with no emotion in his voice.

"Pan, you're aware of what you've done to the fillies?" said the cop, taking out a pen and paper with his magic and began to write down what he said

"I...Yes I'm aware of what I did to those sweet angels, I'm sorry. I really am." Pan said with tears in his eyes

"Pan, what made you do it. Do you know why you're, as you say, like this?" asked the cop, scribbling things down

Pan narrowed his eyes and looked away. The cop coughed a little before speaking, "Would you feel better telling a nurse?" Pan nodded. The nurse walked in and Pan began to explain to her why he thought he was so mentally ill.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweetie wobbled to Rarity and squealed her name as Rarity ran to her and hugged her so tightly Sweetie couldn't breathe. Rarity cried as she hugged her beloved sister and stroked her mane. Sweetie smelled like medicine from the hospital soaps. Both Sweetie and Scootaloo were washed and bandaged up, but their trauma will stay with them forever.

The group of ponies were at the police station getting picked up by their friends and loved ones. Rarity came and got Sweetie Belle then sooner than later, Rainbow Dash came accompanied by Twilight, since she started the search for the three fillies, and Applejack. Rainbow Dash, after sharing a moment with Scotaloo, was smoking mad. She punched together who hoofs and hissed, "Now where is this bastard, pan!? I'm going to break his fucking neck!"

Twilight Sparkle snapped at Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash! Don't swear so much in front of the kids!" she then looked over to Applejack, who was jogging in place in a frantic panic. "Where's m'ah little sis?" she asked with her eyes darting around. Sweetie and Scootaloo felt a knot tie in their stomachs and bit their lip. A cop walked out and began to explain to all the adults what happened.

Applejack, upon hearing what he did to Applebloom, she instantly threw up and got more and more faint until the room spins and she collapsed. Twilight blinked a few times then asked the cop in a gentle voice, "...could I see him?" the cop looked to Twilight. At first he was going to deny it, but her being the princess, he simply nodded. Twilight smiled at him and replied, "Thanks,"

Upon entering the interrogation room, she could see Pan sitting, hand cuffed to a table. He had his mane over his dark sunken eyes. It was both the most pitiful and depressing sight Twilight has ever seen. The stallion was skinnier than a twig, his mane was greasy and he smelled like sweat and coffee. Pan had his head on the table, it reminded her of when she'd get tired at her desk and rest her head on it. She cleared her throat then walked to the other side of the desk. "Hello Pan."

Pan very slowly raised his head, seeing the princess Twilight Sparkle, his eyes widened then he bowed his head to her. "No need, Pan" she said again with a modest smile. She continued, "It looks like you're in a bit of trouble here. They say you really hurt them," she noticed Pan squinting his eyes at the word hurt. She continued, "and you shoved a harmonica inside Sweetie Belle...You also drowned Applebloom and killed her-" Pan interrupted, "I never meant to kill her!"

Twilight felt a little glisten in her eye at those words. She turned her head and looked back at him with her mouth slightly open, "Wow...you really think you're in love with these fillies. You..." she trailed off. The purple alicorn began to get deep into thought.

Pan sat on the chair, waiting to be scolded. Instead Twilight pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. "Tell me. Tell me what happened to you to make you like this, Pan. I know you don't like that you're this way...I can tell by your eyes. They're not blood shot from lack of sleep...they're blood shot from crying. I can tell because your eye lashes are wet and they're so glossy...I know you already told the nurses, but I want you to tell me."

Pan was quiet for a while, and then looked back at Twilight in the eyes. She was a bit teary eyed too. The sight of mercy made Pan feel warm inside. Pan explained...


	10. Chapter 10

"I never knew my father. My mom was hardly ever home and I had to always look after my little sister. We lived in a small house, one story. I shared a bedroom with my little sister and my mom had a room too, but she wouldn't come home too much. Every time she'd talk to us though she would always tell us how much she loved us, how she enjoyed us around and how great we were. I guess you could say she loved us too much... She would kiss us on the mouth, me and my little sister. Sometimes she'd shove her tongues in our mouths and touch our flanks as she did it. She said thats how she wanted to show us love by making us feel good. Over time it went from her touching our flanks to her touching...y'know...between our legs. Each time she'd call us over I'd feel a bit of fear knowing what would come next. One day it was my sisters birthday and mom gave me money to buy her a present. I bought her a harmonica. Not a toy one, a real one. A metallic and shiny harmonica. My sister opened it up after eating her cake which had 5 candles on it. She was 5 at the time. I was 8. She opened it and instantly held it to her mouth and began to play it. She was so good at it even though this was her first time playing it. Then mom said, 'oh you like it? Give your brother a kiss.' So she did. Then mom said, 'no no a real one' so my sister, blushing and looking like was going to puke, leaned up and kissed me. Her mouth opened against mine and she slid her tiny tongue into my mouth. Thing is, I liked the way it felt. This continued for a while...what with me sharing a room with her I ended up doing other things to her. I don't want to get into that though it that's okay with you. Then mom got a boyfriend. His name was Ribbon, odd name for a stallion I know. He used to make my sister... act like that harmonica I gave her was male genitalia and rub it against her in sexual ways as he watched. I would pretend I was asleep as he did it and I'd watch. I found it arousing...because it was the only way of pleasure and comfort I really knew. I became so accustomed to it now it's the only way I could feel comfort of any kind. In the end my sister got sent to a foster home. I was sent to a different foster home out in Fillydelphia.


	11. Chapter 11

A month later, Applejack never got over the trauma from the news of Applebloom's death. How she died and what happened to her before and after she did. Deep in the pit of her stomach she felt a seething hate for Pan. Rarity began to send Sweetie Belle to therapy and pulled her out of school for a month. Sweetie began sleeping at her sister's house more, spent more time sleeping (due to the pills the hospital gave her) than trying to find her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash took breaks in between her shifts to go try and help Scootaloo get over the trauma she went through. Scootaloo was tough, but she was just a little girl, so it took her some time before she could get over it. Sweetie and Scootaloo spent more time together than they already did, spending time giving each other physical comfort and comforting one another. Rarity and Rainbow Dash became closer too. Meanwhile, Applejack wasn't doing as good.

Applejack became more sullen and spent her time grumbling and crying to herself. Pan was in a mental institution, they were trying to cure him from his own traumas in hopes he'd get better. He pleaded insanity; Twilight was able to make sure he got help.

It was a afternoon when Applejack had enough of the torment and decided to take matters into her own hoofs. She brushed her mane, tied it back then went to the train. She used the bits she was going to put in Appleblooms birthday card to buy the ticket. The train went to Canterlot, once she was there she stomped to the mental hospital. Pushing the doors open a nurse instantly trotted to her and said as nicely as possible, "Yes miss, could we help yo-" Applejack instantly pushed her aside as she walked down the halls. "M'am you're not allowed back there!" Shouted the nurse as she scrambled to her feet. Applejack ignored her.

She kicked open each door, making the patients in the rooms wince and scream in fear. Finally she got to Pan's room. Once she kicked open the door, she couldn't control herself. The anger and rage, mixed with the utter sorrow and sadness made her incapable of controlling her actions. Pan was lying on his bed, one hoof covering his mouth and the other was against his crotch. He was rolled into a fetal position. Instantly he looked over once he saw Applejack. He swiftly took his hoof out from between his legs as Applejack stomped towards him.

Once she was close enough, she raised her hoof and hit him right across the face and screamed, "You bastard!"

Pan instantly cocked back his head and let out a short yelp. Applejack then punches him in the mussel so hard the bone broke, making a huge snap noise echo through the hallway. Multiple nurses ran towards the door but were too terrified by the angered earth pony to do anything. Applejack got ontop of him to hold him down and punched him in the face over and over. Tears and sobs left her as she continued the movements. Her hoof was covered in blood, Pan's face was as well. Pan then screamed out, "I'm sorry!"

Applejack instantly stopped. Her eyes widened and tears beaded even more in her eyes. She sat up on him and looked at her hoofs. Blood covered them both. Pan was panting and gasping for air. His face throbbed with pain. He muttered out one more time with a gasp, "I'm sorry..."

She looked from her bloody hoofs to Pan. His mussel was broken, he had a bunch of cuts across his lips and blood was covering his face. Before all that, she noticed that he looked terrified. Once the nurse noticed she calmed down she instantly ran to Applejack and escorted her out.

After Applejack later found out that Pan wasn't exiled or punished in any way due to the law, she took her own life. Things were never really the same within the group of friends since then. Over time, like all wounds, the pain and sorrow healed. It took more than a few years, but in the end they all eventually were able to cope with it.

Rarity still made dresses

Rainbow Dash could still make a rainboom

The Apple Family still bucked apples

Twilight was still a loved princess

Pan still lies in the room at the mental hospital, his hoof between his legs in fetal position waiting to get out.


End file.
